Memories With You
by Yaya07
Summary: "Aku berharap kita nanti seperti di gambar ini dan hidup bahagia!" Mind to review? R&R please..


**Disclaimer : © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt  
><strong>

**Warning : Don't like? Don't read!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Memories With You -]**

**© Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut <em>honey blond <em>dengan hiasan bando putih yang merupakan _icon _baginya, berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sunyi.

Gadis itu menggenggam sepucuk surat yang diberi amplop berwarna kuning.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, sang gadis memandang hamparan tanah berwarna coklat. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Di depan sebuah gundukan tanah berwarna coklat dan batu nisan, gadis itu jongkok dan mengusap pelan batu nisan di depannya.

Pelan tapi pasti, dia meletakkan surat itu di atas gundukan tanah.

"Aku harap, kau membacanya dan membalas suratku." Gumam sang gadis pelan. Tidak lama, cairan hangat mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah meletakkan surat itu, dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Di taman sebelah rumah megah, dua anak sedang sibuk. Yang satu menggambar, yang satunya menulis sesuatu di buku dan kadang membuka buku besar di sampingnya.<p>

"Rin! Lihat ini!" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _ponytail _itu dengan nada riang gembira.

"Apa sih Len? Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku sedang mengerjakan PR dari Sakine-sensei!" bentak anak perempuan yang bernama Rin.

"Lihat dulu dong! Ini lho!" paksa anak laki-laki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Len, sahabat karib Rin.

Rin terpaksa menoleh dan melihat yang dibawa Len. Ternyata, Len membuat gambar yang objeknya adalah mereka berdua.

Rin terlihat memakai gaun berwarna putih bersih dan indah di gambar Len. Sedangkan Len sendiri menggunakan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna hitam juga.

Sungguh indah dan sangat menawan. Gambar itu seperti hidup.

"Ap-apa? Len! Ini indah sekali!" sorak Rin sembari mencubit pipi Len pelan. Len meringis dan ikut mencubit pipi Rin yang halus.

"Ini Rin yang pakai gaun putih indah. Sedangkan aku yang ada di sebelah Rin memakai jas," jelas Len sambil tersenyum. Rin manggut-manggut dan menatap gambar milik Len.

"Eh iya Rin, bagaimana kalau gambar ini yang dikumpulkan kepada Sakine-sensei untuk membuat posternya?" usul Len dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Ta-tapi ini kan aku dan kau Len. Ini gambar orang yang seperti me-men-menikah?" ucap Rin terbata dengan muka merahnya.

"Alah, peduli amat! Temanya kebahagiaan saja! Pasti boleh deh," Len meyakinkan sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya deh! Len hebat! Tapi rapikan dulu dong pewarnaannya. Kan enggak cocok banget kalau masih ada yang putih-putih di sana sini," komentar Rin sambil menunjuk bagian yang masih putih.

"Baiklah! Segera laksanakan!" seru Len dan langsung merapikan warnanya.

.

.

Setelah gambar itu selesai, Len menunjukkannya kepada Rin dan meminta komentarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Tapi, maaf kalau tidak terlalu bagus, Rin. Soalnya aku enggak bisa mewarnai dengan bagus seperti kamu," ujar Len dengan wajah menunduk.

Rin terdiam dan terus menatap gambaran itu dengan detail.

"Tidak terlalu bagus? Bagus kok! Ayo kasih nama kita berdua di masing-masing objek!" seru Rin sambil merangkul Len.

Dengan cepat, mereka berdua menulis nama masing-masing.

Hari sudah malam. Mungkin sekarang ini pukul 07.30 pm.

Saat Rin dan Len selesai menulisi gambar itu, Rin menatap ke langit. Tidak lama, ada bintang jatuh.

"Len! Len! Ada bintang jatuh! Cepat buat permohonan!" ujar Rin sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Len.

"Ah iya!" jawab Len. Lalu, mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan berharap sesuatu.

"Apa permohonanmu, Rin?" tanya Len ketika melihat Rin sudah membuka matanya.

"Kau dulu deh," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Len lalu menjawab, "Aku berharap kita nanti seperti di gambar ini dan hidup bahagia!" jawab Len mantap.

Muka Rin langsung memerah.

"Eh ah anu itu, be-benarkah?" ujar Rin gugup. Len mengangguk.

"Lalu, permohonan Rin apa?" tanya Len. Rin diam dan langsung tersenyum.

"Rahasia dong!" jawab Rin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah! Rin jahat!" seru Len. Lalu, mereka berkejar-kejaran sampai di dekat jalan.

"Ayo tangkap aku! Wee," ejek Rin. Dia kini di tengah jalan yang sepi. Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping ada truk yang melaju cepat.

Rin yang tidak menyadari itu masih mengejek Len. Len spontan mendorong Rin ke pinggir. Sedangkan dia sendiri—

BRUK!

Tubuh Len terpental ke pinggir jalan akibat tabrakan truk itu. Truk yang menabrak Len langsung melaju cepat lagi, meninggalkan Len yang jatuh.

Rin melihat insiden itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan cepat dia berdiri.

"Len! Len!" teriak Rin menghampiri sahabatnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Len! Bertahanlah! Len!" seru Rin sambil menopang kepala Len di pangkuannya.

"Eng?" desis Len lemah. Len tersenyum manis di hadapan Rin. Mata biru azure miliknya sedikit terbuka. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Len mengucapkan suatu kalimat.

"Ri-rin...t-teru-rus...lah.-t-ers-senyum...A-aku ti-tidak ingin...Ri-rin me-menangis...Ka-karena...ak-a-aku...me...n...cinta...i...Ri-rin— " Mata azure itu tertutup kembali diiringi hembusan napas terakhirnya.

"LEN!" teriak Rin histeris. Dia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Len -berharap agar Len bangun- dengan kecang.

Akibat teriakan Rin, keluarga Rin dan Len ke luar dan mencari Rin dan Len.

.

.

Tangis mewarnai pemakaman Len Kagamine.

Sahabat karib Len -Rin Kagamine, gadis yang memiliki marga sama dengan Len. Tetapi statusnya sahabat Len- jongkok di posisi paling depan.

Dengan airmata terus mengalir dengan deras, Rin menaburkan bunga-bunga di atas gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Hu..hu! Le-len!" desis Rin. Hatinya saat ini bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Gara-gara dia, sahabat terbaiknya meninggal.

Gara-gara dia, sahabat terbaiknya harus meninggalkan keluarganya dan dirinya.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti perasaan Rin.

Kesal, kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, sedih, semua perasaan itu sudah campur aduk di hatinya.

Keluarga Len sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Rin. Mereka tahu bahwa niat Len baik—

— menyelamatkan Rin.

"LEN!" teriak Rin lagi untuk melepas kesedihannya. Keluarga Rin dan Len menenangkan gadis berumur 12 tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rin tersenyum. Memori dua tahun yang lalu terekam jelas di kepalanya.<p>

Lalu, tangan mulus yang putih nan bersih milik Rin menyahut surat yang tadi diletakkan di atas gundukan tanah.

"Aku bacakan ya, Len?" ujar Rin sembari tersenyum.

_Kepada,  
>Sahabat terbaik dan Sahabatku yang tercinta,<br>Len Kagamine._

_Hai Len.. Apa kabar? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja di sana. Jika kamu menanyakan keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja kok!_

_Len, kamu tahu enggak? Aku rindu sekali dengaku. Terkadang, rasa rinduku ini keluar lewat airmata._

_Tetapi maaf ya, aku enggak mau memperlihatkan airmataku lagi kepadamu! Aku bukan cewek lemah. Hehe._

_Oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu keadaan keluargamu._

_Tante Lily keadaannya baik. Beliau sudah aku anggap menjadi ibuku sendiri lho. Soalnya, Tante Lily dengan Mamaku, Neru, mirip sih!_

_Hihihi.. Ah iya, Kalau Omm Pico sekarang juga sukses jadi rekan kerjanya Papaku. Papa senang sekali punya rekan kerja seperti Omm Pico lho!_

_Nah, Tante Lily dan Omm Pico tadi berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikan salam kepadamu._

_Nah, sekarang aku mau menceritakan keadaannya Leon._

_Adik kamu ini makin lama makin pintar lho. Sekarang, dia pintar menggambar seperti kamu dulu._

_Pewarnaannya rapi, dan dia menggambarnya sangat detail! Aku suka banget sama gambarannya Leon._

_Tetapi, gambarannya Len lebih bagus kok.._

_Oh iya, Leon juga titip salam buat kakak tercintanya, Len Kagamine._

_Kamu masih ingat Lola-neechan tidak? Kakakmu._

_Lola-neechan sekarang jadi penyanyi top terkenal lho! Enggak kalah sama Miku-senpai. Katanya sih, Lola-neechan sekarang lagi PDKT sama Mikuo-senpai._

_Haha, Mikuo-senpai mau jadi kakak iparmu tuh! Lucu.._

_Lola-neechan titip salam buat adik tersayang dan terimutnya juga._

_Len, kamu masih ingat aku? Rin Kagamine._

_Gadis sial yang membuatmu kecelakaan dan meninggal._

_Keadaanku baik Len. Sekarang ini, aku ikut menyanyi dalam Vocaloid. Bersama Lola-neechan, Miku-senpai, dan lain lain. Aku senang bisa bergabung dalam Vocaloid._

_Andai saja kamu masih ada, Len, aku pastikan kamu bisa langsung ikut Vocaloid juga!_

_Bakatmu itu tiada tara Len. Kamu ini bagaikan manusia yang sempurna._

_Kamu bisa menyanyi, menggambar, dan masih banyak lagi. Kamu juga hebat membuatku tidak mudah menangis waktu kita kecil._

_Terimakasih ya Len._

_Nah, kali ini ada salam dariku._

_"Semoga Len di sana didampingi oleh malaikat-malaikat yang cantik, dan senantiasa membuat Len bahagia,"_

_Ittai! Aku lupa!_

_Len mau tahu harapanku dulu? Harapanku dulu,_

_"Aku ingin Len selalu bahagia. Aku ingin bersama Len selamanya walaupun ruang dan waktu memisahkan kita. Karena aku mencintai Len,"_

_Harapan bodoh ya? Tapi memang benar Len! Aku cinta dengan Len._

_Makanya aku rindu dengan Len. Tawa Len, senyumannya Len, candaan Len, Len yang selalu memaksa aku kalau aku enggak mau nurut._

_Pokoknya aku rindu semua tentang Len!_

_Ah udah ya, suratku terlalu panjang nih. Hehe, pokoknya berbahagialah di sana ya Len! Jangan lupa balas suratnya. *bercanda deh*_

_Ceritakan juga keadaanmu di sana ya.. Aku rindu dengan kamu.  
><em>

_Salam hangat,_

_Sahabatmu yang selalu mencintaimu, Rin Kagamine._

Sehabis membaca surat untuk Len, air mata Rin mengalir dengan deras.

"Le-len," desis Rin pelan. Tidak lama, ia merasa pusing.

* * *

><p>"Kau bercanda ya? Aku belum mati!" bentak seseorang. Rin membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut <em>ponytail <em>berjongkok sambil meledeknya dengan juluran lidah.

"Le-len?" desis Rin kaget. Len mengangguk dan membantu Rin bangun.

"Ah, kau ini! Makanya jangan tidur mulu pada siang bolong kaya' gini. Dasar," gerutu Len sambil menjitak pelan kepala Rin.

"It-ittai!" rintih Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jadi kau belum mati?" ulang Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Ya belum lah! Ah iya, kau tadi mengigau panjang banget sih? Dan juga tanya keadaanku. Keadaanku baik-baik saja kok. Aku selalu baik!" jelas Len sambil terkekeh.

"Hmm," Rin tersenyum senang.

PLEK!

Len menarik tubuh Rin dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatir Rin. Kamu akan baik-baik saja kok," ujar Len. Rin tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Lalu, airmata itu mengalir dengan deras.

"Le-len! Hu-huu!" isak Rin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Len.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis dong," balas Len sambil mengusap lembut sahabat karibnya itu. Rin lalu melepaskan pelukan Len.

"Aku-aku rindu dengan Len!" ujar Rin dengan gemetar. Len tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Aku juga sangaaaaaat rindu Rin. Aku aja rindu sama bentakan Rin," balas Len.

"Ih! Len jahat!" seru Rin sambil memukul pelan tubuh Len.

"Haha.. Ups, udah waktunya aku pergi. Bye bye Rin!" ujar Len akhirnya dan mengecup kening Rin. Rin kaget.

"Len mau ke mana?" tanya Rin. Len tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Len mau pergi jauh! Rin baik-baik ya!" jawab Len dan dia langsung berjalan membelakangi Rin.

"Enggak! Rin mau ikut Len! Len! Aku ikut!" seru Rin. Len berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Enggak bisa Rin. Rin harus di sini," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Rin menggeleng kuat dan hendak mengejarnya. Tetapi, kakinya tidak bisa diperintah. Kaki Rin tidak bisa digunakan untuk berdiri.

"Tidak! Tidak! LEN!" teriak Rin. Len tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan sampai punggung miliknya tidak kelihatan.

* * *

><p>"LEN!" Rin terbangun dari pingsannya tadi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kulitnya.<p>

Dilihatnya sekeliling.

Hamparan tanah berwarna coklat.

Ternyata dia bermimpi tadi. Mimpi bertemu Len. Len mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Len," desis Rin. Lalu, dia berdiri dan melihat batu nisan Len. Di atas batu nisan itu, tampak sosok Len sedang tersenyum hangat ke arah Rin.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Len," gumam Rin sambil membalas senyuman Len dengan senyuman getir.

"Len, baik-baiklah di sana ya. Aku cinta Len," lanjut Rin. Lalu, dia membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan langsung melangkah menjauh dari tempat istirahat terakhir Len.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku berharap kita nanti seperti di gambar ini dan hidup bahagia!" _

* * *

><p><strong>~ THE END ~<strong>

**Author : Yay! Selesai juga membuat cerita OneShot!**

**Len : Aku mati *hiksu***

**Rin : Len! Jangan mati! *meluk Len***

**Len : *memejamkan mata untuk tera— * JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU ENGGAK MATI! Kalau bukan Author kampret beserta cerita bodohnya, aku gak bakal mati!**

**Author : Kenapa?**

**Len : Tentu jelas! Aku ingin menikahi Rin dulu!**

**Rin : *blushing* Le-len?**

**Author : (_ _") Terserah deh. Yay.. Owari! Just OneShot! Oke, R&R please minna!**

**Rin+Len+Author+Kru yang lain : R&R PLEASE MINNA!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
